Mélange de oneshots
by Naru12021
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires courtes sur la vie dans notre Congrégation d'exorcistes préférée. Quatrième oneshot : La merveilleuse idée de Lavi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Naru le retour :p

Titre : mélange de oneshots

Genre : humour

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les persos de D.G-M ne sont pas à moi et gnagnagna ... vous connaissez la chanson…

Couple : très très léger Yuvi

Note : Moyashi = pousse de soja  
Nii-san = grand frère  
Bakanda = jeu de mot à deux balles : Baka Kanda = idiot de Kanda  
Ce qui est entre (_italique)_ sont des petits commentaires à moi pas très importants donc passez les ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Loup-garou chez les exorcistes **

Il fait noir dans la Congrégation. tout le monde dort à poings fermés.

Tout le monde ? Non ! Une ombre file dans la nuit (_c'est un assassin qui s'enfuit_ ^^), tel un chat sauvage. Elle s'arrête devant une porte, tape trois fois contre le panneau et s'en va. Elle cherche une deuxième chambre et tape de nouveau trois fois, tel un signal. Après avoir fait ça, elle retourne se coucher. Les propriétaires des deux chambres sortent et se retrouvent en cachette au réfectoire, vide, à cette heure tardive. Pour eux, c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait personne… Ils peuvent se mettre à faire des « choses » plus adultes et censurées aux mineurs ^^

Pendant ce temps une autre personne se réveille, elle se dirige vers une porte, l'ouvre doucement, y regarde à l'intérieur et retourne se coucher. Après vient le tour des loups-garous...

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ton histoire bidonne !

Komui se retourna, indigné.

- Mais… euh…

- C'est vrai, nii-san. Ça commence à être long !

- En plus, vous vous êtes trompé ! Les amoureux sont censés se rendormir avant que la voyante ne se réveille !

- Plus vite le jeu se termine, mieux c'est !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris. Refermez tous vos yeux, je reprends.

Les amoureux se réveillent, se regardent et se rendorment… La voyante se réveille, regarde la carte d'un des joueurs… et se rendort. Vient le tour des trois loups-garous, ils se reconnaissent… choisissent une victime… et se rendorment. C'est donc à la sorcière, elle lève le doigt en l'air si elle veut ressusciter la personne que je désigne ou elle baisse le doigt si elle veut tuer une autre personne… Voilà c'est fait. Et le village se réveille en apprenant la mort de… personne ! La sorcière a fait du bon boulot !

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on joue à ce jeu débile ? dit Kanda en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'était pour que Komui arrête de nous tenir par le bras en pleurant et en gémissant : Vous voulez jouer au « Loup-garou » S'il vous plaiiiiiittttt !!!! répondit Lavi en se frottant l'œil.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant…

- Moi ! Moi ! J'ai un vote !!!

- Vas-y Allen ! Dis !

- Je vote…. Kanda !

- Ah ! Et… pourquoi ? Argumente ton choix.

- J'en ai marre d'avoir sa sale tête en face de moi !

- Tu veux vraiment mourir, Moyashi !!!

- Mon prénom, à moi, c'est Allen… Vous voyez comment il agresse tout le monde avec ses menaces de mort ! Je suis persuadé que c'est un Loup-Garou !

- Bon… ben… D'accord alors… Kanda défends-toi !

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, moi, de votre jeu débile !

Komui lança un regard implorant vers Kanda. Celui-ci détourna son regard et dit :

- Bon puisqu'il le faut vraiment… Je vote Moyashi !

- C'est Allen …

- Ok … Et pourquoi ?

- C'est un loup-garou.

Voyant que Kanda ne donnait pas d'autres explications, Komui décida de passer à la personne suivante.

- Miranda ? Tu as une idée ?

- Je… je vote… Lavi … Désolée !!!

- C'est le but du jeu, Miranda. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser, lui dit Lenalee en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Pourquoi Lavi ? demanda Komui, qui avait sortit un bloc-notes d'on ne sait où, et griffonnait dessus avec frénésie, tel un psy.

Miranda devint blafarde, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle se mit à jeter des coups d'œil à chacun de ses camarades, leur demandant de l'aide.

Komui, qui voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir un quelconque argument de la part de Miranda, montra son manuscrit d'un geste théâtral :

Kanda: I

Allen: I

Lavi: I

- A vous, Krory!

- Euh... Kan... Kanda. Dit celui-ci en lançant un coup d'œil terrifié au Japonais.

Celui-ci lui répondit en agrippant son _Mugen _avec l'air de dire : « Si tu me choisis je te découpe en tranches » .

Krory se ravisa.

- Non, non !!! Lavi ! Je vote Lavi !

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil accusateur vers Krory et dit :

- Ok ! Dans ce cas, je vote Allen !

- Et pourquoi moi !! se défendit l'intéressé.

- Tu bluffes trop bien aux cartes, je suis persuadé que c'est toi !

- Je suis doué au poker, pas au « Loup-garou » !!

- Doué ?! Doué en quoi ? En triche ?

Allen allait répliquer quant Komui s'interposa.

- Donc, récapitulons, une voix pour Kanda, deux pour Lavi et pour Allen !

- A moi de voter ! dit Lenalee toute souriante. Je vote Krory !!

Komui sourit à sa sœur adorée et dit :

- Bon ! Puisque MA Lenalee a voté Krory, c'est lui qui s'en va ! Lenalee a toujours raison 3

- Mais… c'est de la triche !!! s'écria celui-ci.

- Mais non ! Je suis sûr que River et Chaoji vont voter pareil !!

Il jeta un regard d'assassin aux deux concernés qui se dépêchèrent de dire d'une même voix :

- Krory !

- Voilà, c'est réglé ! Et il a donc trois votes, Krory est donc éliminé !

Krory retourna sa carte d'un air furieux, dévoilant un loup-garou.

Allen, Lenalee et Miranda sautèrent de joie en criant :

- Yuuupiiee !!! On a eu un loup-garou !!!

River ne faisait pas attention au jeu mais regardait le Grand Intendant d'un air outré.

Celui-ci sautait aussi, tel un chien tout fou-fou.

Lavi bâilla. Kanda, qui n'écoutait pas, s'était mit à frotter avec délicatesse son sabre à l'aide d'un mouchoir afin de rendre la lame plus étincelante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et Chaoji complètement perdu regardait la carte de Krory.

- Allez ! Le village s'endort ! cria Komui en claquant dans ses mains.

Tout le monde ferma ses yeux.

- La voyante se réveille…. (_Vous connaissez la chanson ^^_)… Le village se réveille en apprenant la mort de Chaoji et de Miranda !

Le Chinois retourna sa carte dévoilant le chasseur et la jeune femme, la sienne découvrant la voyante.

- Apparemment la sorcière s'est trompée dans son choix et a tué un villageois ! Quel dommage !!!

Tout le monde fit : Ohhh !!!!

Excepté Kanda qui astiquait de nouveau son arme.

- Mais tout n'est pas encore joué ! Il reste le tir du chasseur et le vote du village ! A toi, Chaoji !

- Je tue Lavi !!! dit-il !

Lavi retourna sa carte en râlant, laissant apparaître un loup-garou, de nouveau Lenalee, Allen et Komui poussèrent des cris de victoire !

Kanda retourna sa carte dévoilant la petite fille en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Enfin ! C'est fini ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? dit Allen. On a dit Lavi, pas Bakanda !!

- De quoi je me mêle, Moyashi ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, plains-toi à Cupidon ! Moi, si je trouve c'est qui, je l'égorge !!!

Lenalee pouffa de rire.

- Ohhh….. C'est bientôt fini. Dit Komui tristement. A vous de trouvez le dernier Loup-Garou, sinon vous avez perdu.

Les trois derniers joueurs se regardèrent fixement à tour de rôle (style western), puis Allen attaqua :

- Je vote River. Etant donné que Lenalee a rigolé au moment où Kanda a cité Cupidon je suppose que c'est elle et vu que je suis la sorcière, il ne reste plus que River !

- Hein ! Mais c'est moi la sorcière ! s'écria-t-il.

Allen ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée :

- C'était Lenalee la 1ère victime des loups-garous et je l'ai ressuscitée, après j'ai tué Chaoji à l'aide d'une potion en pensant que c'est lui car je l'avais entendu bouger ! C'est donc River le loup-garou !

- Mais… mais ….

- Ok ! dit Lenalee buvant chaque parole d'Allen. Je vote River aussi !

Komui retourna la carte de River et cria :

- C'est Allen qui a gagné !!!

La carte de River était la sorcière.

- Oh zut ! dit Lenalee. J'ai perdu ! Tu m'as bien eue, Allen. J'y ai vraiment cru ! Tu es vraiment doué !

- Alors Bakanda ! On fait des choses bizarres, la nuit avec Lavi ! Se moqua Allen.

Kanda craqua, sortit son arme et se jeta sur Allen qui avait lui aussi activé son _Innocence_.

Komui s'était mis à hurler : MON BUREAU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Allez vous battre ailleurs ! et Lavi, qui n'avait pas l'air choqué de ce que venait de dire Allen, lisait dans un coin en sifflotant….

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Noah… _

Road arriva dans la salle de repas, où toute la famille déjeunait, une boîte à la main en gueulant :

- On fait un Scrabble ?!?

Fin.

Prochaine épisode : Ne manquez pas _Scrabble chez les Noah _!

* * *

Le Scrabble chez les Noah, ce n'est pas vrai ... je ne vais pas l'écrire sauf sur demande générale ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Naru le retour :p

Titre : mélange de oneshots

Genre : humour

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les persos de D.G-M ne sont pas à moi et gnagnagna ... vous connaissez la chanson…

* * *

**Scrabble chez les Noah…**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a encore mangé Miss Road, mais aujourd'hui elle est apparue dans la salle à manger en criant :

- Qui veut faire un Scrabble !!!

Misère… J'étais pour une fois, bien tranquille à côté du Prince Millénaire et il faut qu'elle foute le borde… euh… je veux dire… qu'elle propose ce jeu de société si … intéressant !!

En tout cas, elle a posé le plateau sur la table devant le Prince qui, comme à son habitude, rigolait et elle a distribué à Monsieur Tyki, Messieurs Jasdero et David, à Miss Lulubell et au Prince lui-même, tout en expliquant les règles, une plaquette et des petits carrés avec une lettre dessus.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, ils sont tous là, à se creuser les méninges pour former des mots sur le plateau afin de gagner des points.

Je dois dire que le Prince est un adversaire plus que redoutable (et pas que dans les jeux de société…), il enchaîne les mots en gagnant une tonne de points … c'est lui qui est en tête pour l'instant, suivi de près par Miss Road et Miss Lulubell.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de Monsieur Tyki de jouer… il place les lettres en disant que, pour une fois, il a trouvé un mot intéressant…

- Mais non, Tyki !!! _Exorciste_ ne s'écrit pas A.I.X.O.R.S.I.S.T. mais E.X.O.R.C.I.S.T.E .

- Tu es juste jalouse que je trouve un mot qui vaut autant de points …

Mais qu'il est c** … euh… je veux dire … moi-même je le savais, alors que je ne suis qu'un simple golem… enfin… c'est au tour de Messieurs les Jasdavid… depuis le début du jeu ils recopient les mots qui sont marqués dans le dictionnaire qu'on reçoit avec la boîte…

Je suis sûr que le Prince les a vus … mais il les laisse faire !

Il a peut-être pitié d'eux… à cause qu'ils n'ont qu'un cerveau pour deux…

En plus, ils confondent les W avec des M et les N avec des Z...

Ils ont l'air de se lasser… Je suis sûr que ça va être pour ma poire à la fin du jeu …déjà Monsieur Jasdero me lance des regards d'envie …

C'est au tour du Prince… Il place les lettres d'un geste rapide. Waahh… _Gynécée_… avec un « y » compte double… je savais qu'il était le meilleur …

Je suis fier d'être son golem préféré… ainsi que son parapluie de fortune…

Oh, c'est à Miss Road de jouer… elle réfléchit… place un mot… Allen.

- Non, ma petite Road. Les noms propres ne sont pas autorisés… 3

- Zut !

À la place, elle marque« laine »… elle a l'air déçue … pourtant « Allen » ne vaut pas plus de points que « laine »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec cet exorciste !!! Comment peut-elle aimer un ennemi ! Et le Prince laisse faire… Quoiqu'il a toujours été bonne pâte avec elle…

Mais quand même … Allen Walker ! Le pire ennemi du Prince… En plus, il n'est même pas beau … avec cette horrible cicatrice au visage… Berk ! Berk !![1]

Ah ! Miss Lulubell a joué … C'est au tour de Monsieur Tyki…

- Tyki !! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !! « Innocence » s'écrit I.N.N.O.C.E.N.C.E et pas I.N.O.S.A.N.S !!!!!

- Pfff… vous n'êtes même pas drôles…

Bon c'est au tour de Messieurs les Jasdavid !

Et attendez une petite minute… qu'est-ce que peut bien raconter Monsieur Jasdero à Monsieur David, en plus, en me lançant des regards bizarres … Je crains le pire !

Help me, Mon Prince !! Je suis sur que c'est de moi qu'ils parlent…

Je vais tenter de me rapprochez du Prince tout doucement …Je n'ai aucune envie de

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!

Etant donné que Lero n'est plus disponible je vais vous raconter la fin du jeu…

Les Jasdavid, qui en avaient marre de jouer, ont attrapé Lero se servant de lui comme d'une batte de base-ball. Jasdero a lancé des petites lettres vers David qui les renvoyait à l'aide du parapluie… Tyki, qui ne regardait pas, en a reçu une dans l'œil et s'est fâché, il vient de partir en râlant et en disant qu'on était des tricheurs !!

Il se vexe vite le petit Tyki…

En tout cas, c'est le Prince Millénaire qui a gagné la partie, suivi de moi et de Lulubell… Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je marque « Allen 3 » (je parle du Prince) pourtant c'est mon jouet à moi !! Un jouet, c'est un objet non ?

Et puis, Lulubell a bien marqué « Lero » … Je trouve que c'est de la triche !

Oh, et puis … C'est nul le Scrabble… Pourtant les profs disaient que c'était un jeu très instructif… Je ne trouve pas… la seul chose que j'ai apprise en jouant à ça, c'est que Tyki est vraiment nul en ortho et qu'en plus, il est mauvais perdant…Ah oui, et aussi que le Prince est vraiment intelligent … mais ça je le savais déjà 3

Bon ben… voilà… c'est fini !

La prochaine fois j'apporterais un autre jeu… le UNO peut-être…

Mais je ne pense pas que Tyki voudra rejouer avec nous… et les Jasdavid aussi d'ailleurs…

Ah ! Les Jasdavid ont fini de jouer avec Lero… il essaye de s'enfuir… mais pas pour longtemps !!

- Lerooooo !!!! Attend-moi !!!

* * *

[1] Je ne le pense pas ! Sorry Allen !!! Tu es si mignon !!!

Voilà, c'était le petit Scrabble que j'avais promis…

Il est un peu court mais au début je ne comptais pas l'écrire !

Le prochain _one-shot _sera la pièce de théâtre : _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains _jouée par vos héros favoris !

Bisou et à la prochaine !!

Naru12021

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Naru le retour :p

Titre : mélange de oneshots

Genre : humour

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les persos de D.G-M ne sont pas à moi et gnagnagna ... vous connaissez la chanson…

* * *

**Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains**. 

* * *

Narratrice : Naru12021 (Nar.)

Les Rôles Principaux : 

Blanche-Neige : Allen (B-N)

La marâtre : Tyki (mar.)

Les 7 nains :

Prof : Marie (Pr.)

Grincheux : Kanda (Gr.)

Dormeur : Lavi (Dr)

Timide : Krory (Ti)

« Joyeux » : Sokaro (Jy)

Simplet : Cross (Spt)

Atchum : Tiedoll (Atc)

Le prince : Lenalee (Prc)

Le chasseur : Les Jasdavid (chas.)

Narratrice : (_rentrant en scène, sous les applaudissements) _Il était une fois, dans un château, une reine qui rêvait d'avoir un enfant.

Un jour d'hiver, qu'elle était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et regarda la goutte de sang rouler sur la neige. A la vue de cela, une idée lui vint :

_Cloud apparaît vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose et prenant son rôle au sérieux. _

La Reine : Oh mon dieu, faites que ma fille ait des lèvres rouges comme ce sang, la peau blanche comme cette neige et les cheveux noirs comme … euh … comme quoi déjà ? _(Se retournant vers les coulisses) _

Nar. : On s'en fout, improvise.

Reine : Noirs comme … euh … (_regardant autour d'elle) _les cheveux de Komui !

_Cloud sort de la scène sous le regard noir du narrateur._

Nar. : Hum… Donc, après cette demande son voeu fut exaucé. Elle eut bien un enfant mais à mon avis l'ange qui avait entendu sa prière devait être à moitié bourré car ce ne fut pas une fille à la peau blanche, aux lèvres rouges et aux cheveux noirs mais un garçon aux cheveux blancs, avec un bras bizarre, complètement rouge (Sorry Allen) et rien de noir. Elle l'appela : Bonhomme de Neige.

15 années étaient passées depuis la naissance du jeune prince et il était devenu un beau et mignon jeune homme (malgré son bras toujours aussi bizarre).

_(Apparition rapide d'Allen sur scène) _: C'est quoi ce prénom merdique ! Depuis quand appelle-t-on son fils « Bonhomme de Neige » ! C'est moche !!

Nar. : On s'en fiche… C'est pour l'histoire … Suite à la mort de son mari, la reine se remaria avec un homme d'une beauté froide. Chaque jour, se croyant le dieu du monde, il demandait à sa carte magique :

_Tyki, qui n'a pas voulu mettre la couronne qu'on lui a désignée, apparaît une carte à la main. _

Marâtre : Carte ! Oh ma belle carte ! Dis-moi, qui est le meilleur joueur au poker du royaume…

Et la carte répondait :

Carte : Vous maîtreeeee … Vous êtes le meilleur, maîtreeeee ….

Jusqu'au jour où elle dit :

Carte : C'est le jeune Bonhomme-de-Neiggeeee !!!!! Il est bien meilleur que vouuussss …..

Mar. : Oh le saligaud ! Oh, le sale gamin ! Oh le sale con…

Nar. : C'est bon abrège ! On a pigé le truc !

Mar. : (_se raclant la gorge et sortant son texte_) Mais que me proposes-tu de faire, alors ? Ma belle carte ?

Nar. : Tu dois tuer Walke… euh…. Bonhomme-de-Neige !

Mar. : Je vais faire venir un tueur à gage pour qu'il en finisse avec lui ! Et après si la Reine se demande qui a pu faire ça, je l'accuserai à la place !! (_Rire sadique_) Yahahaha !! Mon plan est diabolique !!! ROAD !!!!!!!!!!

Tueuse à Gage : Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

Mar. : Adresse-toi autrement à ton roi !!!

TàG. : Depuis quand tu es mon roi, p'tit Tyki ? En plus tu n'as même pas mis de couronne !

Nar. : Vous allez arrêter un peu, tout les deux ?...

Mar. : Tu vas aller tuer Bonhomme-de-Neige !! Et me rapporter son cœur comme preuve !

TàG. : D'ac… Et mais attends deux minutes !!!! (_en lisant le texte_) C'est MON petit Allen qui joue Blanche-Neige !! Pourquoi je ne fais pas le prince, alors !?! En plus, étant donné qu'on s'est déjà embrassés, on a l'habitude !! Je refuse de lui arracher le cœur pour te le donner !! Soit je le garde pour moi (le cœur cela va de soi) soit il reste vivant !!!

Mar. : Et puis quoi encore ! Il est pour moi le cœur ! Oh et puis fiche le camp, tu ne sers à rien !! Je vais appeler le chasseur à la place ! CHASSEUR !!!

_Road s'en va et donne son texte aux jumeaux qui entrent en scène. _

Mar. : C'est vous, le chasseur ?

David : Oui ! C'est nous !

Jasdero : Hi !

Mar. : Bon, d'accord … Vous avez entendu, il me faut le cœur de Bonhomme-de-Neige !

David : Et on gagne quoi en échange ?

Mar. : Euh … ben … je ne sais pas, moi…

David : Je ne ferai rien, si tu ne nous donnes rien. Echange équivalent !

Jasdero : Exactement, hi !

Nar. : (_en pleine crise de nerf_) Le texte… suivez le texte !!!

Mar. : Hum…Vous allez me rapporter le cœur de Bonhomme-de-Neige dans ce coffret pour me prouver que vous avez bien réussi votre mission… et vous n'aurez rien en échange !!

Chas. : (_David soupirant en lisant son texte_) B…bien Votre Majesté.

Nar. : Et le chasseur s'en alla, suivi de Jasdero, vers la taverne la plus proche ; ils étaient persuadés de trouver B-N dans un tel endroit.

_Changement de décors : __On retrouve Allen en train de jouer aux cartes avec Johnny Gill, Tap Top et 65. Jeryy est au bar de la taverne. Les chasseurs entrent : _

- Bonhomme-de-Neige, on doit t'arracher le cœur !!!!

- Oui, hi !

B-N. : (Allen lisant le texte) Oh non ! Mon terrible beau père est jaloux de mes _magnifiques_ talents et veut me tuer !! Que dois-je faire ?… Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait « jeune pucelle en détresse » ? (_hochement de tête affirmatif de l'assemblée_)

Nar. : (_en larmes_) Bon ben tant pis … la pièce est fichue… et on est qu'au début…

B-N. : Je vais improviser… (_se tourne vers les chasseurs_) Je veux bien vous donner mon cœur à la condition que vous remportiez une manche de poker contre moi !!

Nar. : _(Qui continue à lire son texte d'un voix monotone)_ Le chasseur, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à tuer le pauvre jeune prince, le laissa partir…

B-N. : Et regagné !!! Laissez tomber, les gars… Jamais personne ne me battra à ce jeu !!

Chas. : _(tout les deux en caleçons et la goutte au nez)_ {– ah bon ! Ils portent des caleçons ses deux là ?? }

- Raahhh… encore perdu !!

- Gla gla… _(claquant des dents)_ On s'est encore fait avoir…

- Il tient vraiment bien de son maître !!

- Snif !

B-N. : Bon ben … je m'en vais !!

Nar. : … Le pauvre jeune prince dut s'enfuir du village qui l'avait vu grandir, et c'est le cœur déchiré qu'il rentra dans la forêt afin de se cacher de son beau père. Le chasseur, pour que le Roi ne sache rien, tua un pauvre passant qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire et mit son cœur dans la boîte.

Pendant ce temps, Bonhomme-de-Neige cherchait un refuge dans la terrifiante forêt…

B-N. : J'ai faim ! En plus, je me suis encore perdu … Et mer** de la vase !! J'ai mis mes pieds dedans ! Mes nouvelles chaussures TT

Nar. : C'est là qu'il vit au loin une jolie chaumière au beau milieu d'une clairière.

B-N. : Oh ! Je vais squatter cette vieille baraque ! Elle à l'air inhabitée ! Y a peut-être quelque chose à manger …

Nar. : …Mais cette maison n'était pas inhabitée !!! Et quand les 7 colocataires rentrèrent de leurs travails et découvrirent le jeune prince endormi, ils n'osèrent pas le réveiller.

Les maîtres du logis étaient, en fait, des nains…

(_Apparition des « nains » : Sokaro, Krory, Lavi, Marie, Cross, Tiedoll et … Kanda ! Celui-ci est tiré de force par Lavi et Tiedoll_)

- Je ne veux pas le faire !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! On a besoin de figurants !!

- M'en fous… veux pas le faire !!!

Nar. : (_qui semble s'être réveillée à la vue des acteurs_) Euh … excusez-moi … Vous appelez **ça** : des nains ! C'est bien les personnes les plus grandes de la Congrégation !! Enfin bon … tant pis, continuez…

Dr. : Waaa (_bâillement_) Je suis éreinté par cette laborieuse journée ! Je vais me coucher !! Ehhh… y a quelqu'un dans mon lit !!! Berk ! Un clodo !

(_Lavi, secoue Allen et le pousse de son lit !)_

B-N. : Ehhh …

Spt. : Dégage de là, crétin d'élève !! C'est pas la charité, ici ! Ouste !! Pas de pitié pour les sans-abri ! Ils n'ont qu'à trouver du travail comme tout le monde !

Nar. : …Pendant plusieurs jours, Bonhomme-de-Neige vécut avec ses chers amis les nains, les aidant, avec bonté et gentillesse, à s'occuper de la chaumière afin de rendre l'habitat plus plaisant à vivre…

Spt. : Grouille-toi, espèce d'abruti d'apprenti ! Je veux une bouteille de saké, ici, dans trente secondes ou sinon je te fais faire le tour de la Congrégation nu comme un ver.

B-N. : Mais il faut aller au village en acheter ! C'est complètement à l'opposé !

Spt. : Je commence à compter… 30, 29, 28, …

Dr. : Tant que tu y es Allen … Rapporte-nous du papier toilette, il nous reste plus qu'un rouleau !

B-N. : Allez-y tout seul !

Spt. : … 24, 23, 22, …

Jy. : Tu squattes notre maison, tu peux bien faire le service !

Gr. : Grouille tes fesses, Moyashi ! Ou je te fais la boule à zéro !

Spt. : … 19, 18, 17, …

B-N. : C'est bon ! C'est bon, d'accord !

Nar. : Mais un jour l'affreux beau père (Tyki : C'est qui que tu traites d'affreux ? Je t'en ficherai moi, des affreux !) demanda à sa carte :

Mar. : Carte, ma belle carte ! Qui est le plus intelligent, le plus beau et le plus doué au poker du village ?

Carte : Le plus intelligent est un mec nommé Bak Chan…

Mar. : Grrr ! Qu'il soit pendu haut et court jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Carte : Le plus beau, c'est un acteur nommé Johnny Depp {qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-la .}

Mar. : Idem qu'au dessus…

Nar. : Mais non, crétin ! Si j'ai marqué sur ton script « idem qu'au dessus » c'est pour que tu redises ton ancienne réplique !

Mar. : Ahh… Tu aurais pu le préciser !

Carte : … et le plus doué au poker n'est autre que votre beau fils. Allen Wal… euh…Bonhomme-de-Neigeeee !

Mar. : Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible !! J'ai son cœur dans cette boîte… ça commence même à sentir…

Carte : Le chasseur t'a menti, ce cœur est celui d'un type nommé Chaoji Han. Donc… il est vivaannttt, Walker est vivannntttt !!!

Mar. : C'est bon, j'ai compris !! On ne peut même plus faire confiance à ses esclaves ! Faut tout faire soi-même ici !

Chas. : - C'est qui que tu traites d'esclave ? Crétin !!!

- Tu veux mourir ?!?

Nar. : Alors, le Roi demanda à sa carte…

Mar. : Où se trouve ce sale gosse ?

Carte : Aucune idée…

Mar. : Tu sers vraiment à rien, toi !

Carte : Désolééééééé…

Mar. : Bon tant pis … je vais me débrouiller tout seul…

Nar. : Grâce à son « agent secret », _(apparition rapide du Comte Millénaire, faisant signe, derrière le rideau)_ le Roi put enfin découvrir où se cachait Bonhomme-de-Neige. Il se déguisa et profita de l'absence des nains pour aller mettre son plan en œuvre…

Mar. : Je vous explique mon plan ! J'ai préparé des biscuits avec un poison mortel dedans et, connaissant mon beau-fils, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée… Yahahaha (rire démonique) C'est géant, géant, géant ! Du génie à l'état pur !!!! (dixit : Isma dans « Kuzco » ^^-vive Disney !!)

Nar. : Pendant ce temps, le jeune prince, ne se doutant de rien, s'amusait avec ses amis les nains.

B.N. : Et Quinte Flush Royale à pique !!! Gagné !! Ce n'est pas moi qui fais la vaisselle !!!

Dr. : Pourquoi avons-nous accepté de jouer au poker avec lui… C'était sûr qu'il allait gagner !!!

Jy. : Ca ne compte pas de toute façon … il triche !

B.N. : Ah, au fait… Je me demande si mon beau-père est toujours aussi nul au poker !! En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas où je suis… Il est trop bête pour ça !!!

Nar. : Un matin, alors que tout les nains étaient partit travailler ; Bonhomme-de-neige rêvassait à la fenêtre de la chaumière…

B.N. : Ahhh… je rêve de manger un baba au rhum avec une bonne centaine de boulettes mitarashi…

Nar. : C'est alors que le roi, méconnaissable avec ses lunettes et ses vêtements de clodo, apparut avec un panier rempli de biscuits.

Mar. : Petit-Beurre !!! Qui veut mes paquets de Petit-Beurre !!!! Bonjour charmant enfant !! Voulez-vous goûter mes Petit-Beurre !?! _(En a parte :_ Avec ce déguisement il ne me reconnaîtra jamais ! Nyark Nyark_)_

B.N. : Tiens ?!? Beau-papa, c'est toi ? Je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu avec tes lunettes… Les finances du pays doivent être au plus mal pour que tu te sentes obligé de vendre des biscuits habillé en clochard…

Mar. : _(a parte :_ Merde !! Comment a-t-il fait pour me reconnaître !?!_) _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? Tenez, voici un paquet rien que pour vous … je vous le fais gratuit !!!

B.N. : Merci, beau-papa !!! J'avais un petit creux en plus !!!

Nar. : Le prince, ne se doutant de rien, avala les biscuits d'une traite ; et s'écroula par terre. Le roi s'enfuit en riant !!!

Mar. : Yahahahahaha !!!!

Dr. : C'était quoi, ça ?

Gr. : C'est rien, encore un clodo qui débloque !

Ti. : A mon avis, il a dû gagner un petit pièce, pour être aussi joyeux…

Spt. : Si il nous questionne : On a pas d'argent !

Atc. : Oh, regardez !! Il s'est arrêté près d'un arbre !!! Je vais en profiter pour le peindre !!!

Jy. : C'est quoi l'utilité de peindre un clochard ?

Nar. : Quand les nains découvrirent le corps du pauvre prince, ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes et leurs cris de désespoir !

Spt. : Tiens ? Pourquoi est-il couché par terre, celui-là ! Encore en train de faire son intéressant !

Jy. : Oh ! Crétin ! Réveille-toi !! (_dit-il en shootant dans le corps_)

Ti. : J'ai l'impression qu'il est mort…

Gr. Chouette ! Bon débarras !!

Dr. : Oh, non !!! Qui ira chercher notre papier toilette maintenant !?!

Jy. : On fait quoi, du corps ?

Dr. : Ben, on l'enterre …

Ti. : Il faut lui faire une sépulture adéquate !!

Spt. : Rohhh !! Il nous aura emmerdés juste au bout celui-là ! Tiedoll ! On a besoin de ton _Innocence_ !! Il est passé où encore, cet abruti ?

Gr. : Il peint là-bas, je pense !

Nar. : Après avoir construit un magnifique cercueil en verre, ils pleurèrent, toute la nuit, leur ami…

Dr. : Bon moi vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Ti. : On avait dit : une minute de silence !

Dr. : Ben… c'est déjà passé, non ?

Ti. : On est à peine à 20 secondes !

Dr. : Rohhh…

Nar. : C'est alors qu'une jolie princesse passant par là, découvrit le cercueil en verre et le prince à l'intérieur.

Prc. : Ohh !! Le pauvre enfant !! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Nar. : La princesse, à la vue du corps, en tomba amoureuse ! Et quand les nains lui racontèrent comment le prince était mort, elle sut comment le réveiller !

Prc. : Je vais l'embrasser et il se réveillera !

Gr. : Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Prc. : Dans « La belle au bois dormant » ça se passe de cette manière !!

Nar. : Et la princesse se pencha sur le magnifique corps « endormi » et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

(_Arrivé de Komui, en courant, déguisé en écuyer) _

Komui : Lenaleeeeeeeee !!!!! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! Laisse moi faire !!!!

(_Komui s'approche du corps, la tête fort proche de celle du prince ! (_Dr. : Il va quand même pas l'embrasser ?) _Il pose ses mains sur chacune des épaules du jeune homme et…)_

Komui : **Debout là-dedans !!!!! **_(secouant le corps) _

Nar. : Et Bonhomme-de-Neige se réveilla sous le regard amoureux de la tendre princesse et des chants de ses fidèles amis les nains !

Dr. : Bon je vais me coucher maintenant ! Y en a marre !!!

Spt. : Ouais… moi aussi…

Gr. : J'en ai marre de cette pièce… J'me casse…

Ti. : Non, Kanda ! Reviens !!!

Jy. : Laisse tomber… De toute façon la pièce est quasi finie…

(_Tous les acteurs repartirent dans les coulisses, laissant la narratrice toute seule_)

Nar. : …et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Fin !

* * *

Komui : Comment ça des enfants ?! Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à ma petite Lenalee !! Je te préviens Allen !! Si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma Lenalee, je t'égorge !!

Nar. : Ce n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre… Ce n'est pas vrai…

Komui : Y a intérêt…

Nar. : Bon…ben à la prochaine !! Merci d'être restés jusqu'au bout !! J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plu !! Reviews please !!!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Naru le retour :p

Titre : mélange de oneshots

Genre : humour

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les persos de D.G-M ne sont pas à moi et gnagnagna ... vous connaissez la chanson…

* * *

La merveilleuse idée de Lavi.

* * *

La neige était tombée dans tout le pays.

Lenalee et Miranda revenaient d'une mission « entre femmes » où elles avaient réussi à récupérer l'Innocence sans autre désagrément que des Akuma niveau 2.

Frigorifiées, elles portèrent le Cristal Sacré à Hebra puis allèrent dire bonjour aux scientifiques.

Après avoir fait le tour Lenalee déclara :

- J'ai les doigts gelés et je ne sens plus mes joues, je pense que je vais aller prendre un bon bain histoire de me réchauffer un peu avant d'aller dîner. ^^

Miranda acquiesça :

- Moi c'est mes pieds qui sont engourdis… J'arrive même plus à marcher…

Et toute les deux partirent en trottinant vers les bains.

En chemin, elles rencontrèrent un Allen portant un énorme plateau encombré de toutes sortes d'en-cas.

- Salut Lenalee ! Salut Miranda ! Alors ça s'est bien passé votre mission ?

- Oh oui ! On a récupéré l'Innocence ! s'exclama Lenalee.

- Super !

- Euh … Je vois que tu as décidé de dîner autre part qu'au réfectoire… Constata Miranda timidement.

- Non … En fait ça, c'est pour grignoter la nuit ! J'ai déjà dîné depuis loooonngtemps !

Les deux demoiselles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. « Sacré Allen. »

Puis elles s'en allèrent en laissant Allen qui se demandait pourquoi elles se moquaient de lui… Tout penaud, il continua sa course, portant toujours son lourd plateau.

Après avoir rangé, par ordre alphabétique s'il vous plaît, ses victuailles dans les petits tiroirs de sa chambre, il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la scientifique pour donner un coup de main. En chemin, il se fit « kidnapper » par Lavi qui lui murmura, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus :

- Suis-moi… Je vais te montrer un truc trèèès intéressant…

L'albinos, curieux, suivit son ami.

Ils arrivèrent dans un dojo où Kanda s'entraînait.

Allen murmura d'un air bougon :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à regarder Bakanda s'entraîner…

Lavi lui répondit :

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux te montrer !

Kanda, qui avait tout entendu, se retourna face au mur, afin de ne pas voir les deux crétins et continua ses suburi (1) comme si de rien n'était.

Lavi mena Allen jusqu'au vestiaire qui longeait la salle.

C'était une petite pièce carrée de deux tatamis. Le long des murs, il y avait des bancs pour poser ses affaires, une porte menait aux douches et à un unique w-c.

Lavi continua sa course vers les douches, sous le regard éberlué du plus jeune (1'), s'accroupit devant un petit meuble où l'on pouvait poser savons, essuies et autres (de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés) le poussa et, sous le regard étonné du jeune garçon, y découvrit un petit trou aussi grand qu'une serrure.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Lavi fit signe à son ami de se taire et murmura :

- Écoute …

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, ne comprenant pas.

Il finit par entendre l'eau couler, comme une source, et des éclaboussures, puis enfin, des rires de jeunes filles.

Allen reconnut facilement la voix joyeuse de Lenalee ainsi que celle, timide, de Miranda.

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Bingo ! Ce mur nous sépare des bains des filles ! Et ce trou nous ouvre de grandes horizons.

Sans plus attendre le rouquin regarda dans le minuscule orifice.

Allen était complètement choqué. Son honneur ne lui permettait pas de jouer les voyeurs, mais d'un autre côté, la sensation qu'il avait dans le bas du ventre lui disait tout le contraire.

Il réussit quand même à lui murmurer sèchement :

- Lavi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Espèce de pervers !

Le jeune Bookman ne fit pas attention à lui et siffla entre ses dents :

- Si Lenalee bougeait un peu plus à droite, j'aurais un meilleur champ de vision.

Outré, Allen se mit à pousser Lavi.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Komui va te massacrer !

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas plus et continua à épier les filles.

- Oh Allen ! Attends ton tour ! Et surtout ne fait pas de bruit sinon elles vont t'entendre… Tiens ! À la place prends ce verre (il avait tout prévu, ma parole 0.o) et écoute ce qu'elles se racontent. Tu entendras mieux avec ça, moi je ne peux pas regarder en même temps !

- Mais … Écouter les conversations des gens … Ce n'est pas poli !

- T'inquiète ! On échangera de place après !

- Hein !!! Mais je ne veux pas !

Lavi l'ignora de nouveau et dit d'une voix précipitée :

- Oh ! J'ai entendu que Lenalee parlait de toi !

Allen se fit avoir comme un bleu. Rouge pivoine, il attrapa le verre en disant « Donne-moi ça ! » et colla son oreille contre le verre qui lui était collé contre la paroi. La voix des deux jeunes filles s'éleva, comme si elles étaient à côté de lui.

« … est bonne n'est-ce pas ? » dit Miranda

- Ça fait du bien un bon bain chaud !

- Dis- moi, Lenalee ? Tu utilises quoi pour te laver les cheveux ? Ils sont si doux !!

- Du savon ! Le même que Kanda -^^-

Allen tira la langue, dégoûté.

Il y eut une longue pause où l'on ne les entendait plus que barboter dans l'eau puis Miranda demanda :

- Y a-t-il un garçon que tu aimes bien ici ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Allen appuya de plus en plus fort son oreille contre le verre. Lenalee semblait réfléchir.

- Euh … oui … je les aime tous ! Ils sont tous comme ma famille ! Les perdre serait une horreur pour moi ! Surtout Komui.

Allen poussa un grognement déçu, mais il entendit Miranda glousser.

- Non ! Je veux dire : Dont tu es amoureuse !

Lavi murmura :

- Elles se racontent quoi là ? Lenalee a l'air vachement gênée.

Allen fit signe à Lavi de se la boucler. Il attendait la réponse de la jeune fille avec impatience. Mais ce fut Miranda qui parla :

- Non, laisse, je te taquine ^^

Nouveau grognement de l'exorciste.

C'est alors que Kanda, qui avait terminé son entraînement, entra dans les douches portant comme unique vêtement un essuie autour de la taille. (2)

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous les deux au fond de la douche ?

Lavi fit signe à Kanda de se taire et continua à épier puis murmura :

- Tss… Miranda dégage de là… Je veux voir Lenalee…

Allen se retourna complètement outré (encore XD)

- Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder Lenalee !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que … Euh… Ça ne se fait pas !

- Dis tout de suite que tu préfères que ce soit toi qui prennes ma place…

Kanda qui venait seulement de comprendre parut étonné puis il s'énerva.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de regarder les filles se laver !

Lavi pouffa de rire :

- Avoue que tu as déjà regardé ! Tu viens tout le temps dans ces vestiaires, je parie que tu regardes à chaque fois ! Pervers comme tu es !

Kanda rougit violement (de rage bien sûr XD) et se mit à bégayer :

- Es… espèce de… la… lapin pervers et débile ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Allen se retourna et ricana :

- Non en faite tu n'es qu'un exibi… euh… exibiti… grr … exhibiditri…

Exaspéré, il se retourna vers Lavi et demanda :

- Comment on dit encore ?

- Exhibitionniste ?

- Ouais ça !

Kanda se recula, outré mais constata qu'effectivement il ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain.

- Non mais ! Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Je m'entraîne durant 4 heures (le fou !! O.o), je suis couvert de sueur et crevé ! Je n'ai qu'une simple envie, c'est prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et qu'est-ce que je découvre au fond de celle-ci ? Deux clampins, accroupis, en train de mater les filles ! Et c'est MOI, l'exhibitionniste pervers !?

Lavi et Allen contemplèrent le Japonais la bouche entre ouverte, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Kanda parler autant.

Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il brandit sa bouteille de shampoing comme-ci c'était un pistolet et cracha :

- Maintenant, sortez d'ici tout de suite que je puisse prendre ma douche tranquille ou sinon je … (Il chercha la pire de toutes les menaces qui puisse exister)… Je raconte à Komui ce que vous faites et quand vous serez agonisants et couverts de sang à cause d'un Komurin furieux, je cracherai sur vos carcasses après les avoirs piétinées !

L'albinos et le Bookman se regardèrent. Pendant un moment les menaces de Kanda firent effet, mais Allen se ressaisit et murmura avec des airs gourmands :

- Dis donc Bakanda… Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que Lenalee et Miranda pensent de toi ?

- B… Bien sûr que non ! Ça ne me regarde pas !

Allen eut un sourire sadique (comme quand il joue au poker) :

- Bien sûr que si, ça te regarde ! Après tout c'est de ton postérieur qu'elles sont en train de parler !

- Qu… Quoi ?!?

Allen prit une voix fluette :

- Oh ! Tu ne trouves pas que Yû a de belles fesses ?

Lavi ricana et s'y mit aussi :

- Bien sûr ! Un beau c*l bien rebondit ! Oh ! Je suis si excitée quand je le vois se battre !

Kanda ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Allen se leva alors et dit :

- Mais comme ça ne t'intéresse pas, je vais aller ranger ce …

- Donne-moi ça, crétin de moyashi !

Et Kanda arracha le verre des mains d'Allen et colla lui aussi son oreille contre la paroi. (Tss… irrécupérable…)

Lavi sourit et regarda de nouveau dans le trou et hurla :

- OH ! MY ! GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (en espaçant bien chaque mot)

- Quoi ?!? dirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Cloud ! Elle vient d'entrer !

- Hein !!!!?!!!! (toujours en choeur)

- Put*** la paire de niches !

Kanda et Allen se disputèrent le verre et bizarrement ce fut Allen qui gagna. (Enfin bon … Bizarrement… Pas vraiment… Kanda est en serviette, je vous rappelle XD, il suffit à Allen de tirer dessus)

- Salut les filles !

- Bonjour, Maréchale ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien bien ^^ Dis Lenalee, ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

- Ah bon … Vous trouvez ?

- Ou alors c'est ta poitrine qui aurait grossi ? Laisse-moi voir !

- Hihihi ! Arrêtez ! Vous me chatouillez !

Et Lavi s'écroula, le nez en sang. Murmurant des trucs comme « la plus belle vision du monde » ou alors « je peux mourir en paix maintenant ».

Allen qui, lui, avait tout entendu et tout imaginé (et la vue de Lavi qui s'écroule n'a rien arrangé) ne bougea plus, choqué. Tel un légume, ses yeux étaient vides.

Kanda, toujours derrière, se posait plein de questions.

- Lavi ? Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elles parlent de moi ? Ouhouh ?

- … (Pas de réponses du côté d'Allen)

- Gh … (Unique réponse de Lavi se vidant de son sang)

Le Japonais grogna. On ne pouvait rien leur demander à ses deux-là.

Voulant avoir une réponse, le kendoka se dirigea vers le trou et y jeta un coup d'œil et il y vit …. Rien.

Les filles avaient déserté l'endroit.

Déçu, il se releva et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il sut que sa vie était terminée.

Une ombre venait de s'afficher sur le mur et une voix sèche s'éleva dans son dos.

- On s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois…

Kanda se retourna lentement et découvrit avec horreur, Cloud, Lenalee et Miranda, toutes les trois en peignoir, accompagnée d'un Komui furax. Une veine commençait à apparaître sous le béret de celui-ci… Ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

La suite n'est pas racontée car comme Lavi était en pleine anémie, qu'Allen faisait un coma cérébral et que Kanda avait préféré censurer à jamais cette partie de sa vie dans son esprit, les seuls témoins du massacre sont Komui et son Komurin Nouveau Model XP 350.

En tout cas, ce que je peux dire c'est que ces trois-là furent vachement punis par la suite.

Lavi fut obligé de faire la plonge dans les cuisines durant un mois.

Kanda dut aider à l'infirmerie.

Quant à Allen, il dut s'occuper du bureau du Grand Intendant. Punition qui s'écourta quand celui-ci fut attaqué par des feuilles. (Oui ! Vous avez bien lu, des feuilles. Allez savoir comment, une potion s'était renversée sur un paquet de dossiers et la réaction transforma les feuilles en monstres (genre le livre dans Harry Potter))

En tout cas, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, la carotide à moitié arrachée par un bout de papier (et oui… Le bureau de Komui et plus dangereux que le Comte Millénaire lui-même).

Infirmerie qui, elle, était déserte à cause de Kanda qui faisait fuir tous les patients. (Genre : « Si je t'ai mis un seau ce n'est pas pour que tu vomisses à côté, crétin ! Qui c'est qui doit tout ramasser après ! » ou encore « Quoi ? Tu as mal au dos ? Pauvre chou, si tu veux je pleure pour toi… T'as qu'à faire de l'exercice comme tout le monde au lieu de te tenir mal, imbécile ! » … Enfin … Vous voyez le truc quoi…).

Le seul qui ne se plaignait pas fut Lavi. Tout en coupant des oignons, il chantonna, les larmes aux yeux (je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause des oignons ou pas) :

_- Non … Rien de rien ! Non … je ne regrette riennnn … _

Après cette petite mésaventure et la réparation du mur par les soins de Komui, la Congrégation repris son petit train-train habituel et la guerre contre le malin continua.

Moralité : Tous les mecs (sauf Komui) sont d'horribles pervers.

Fin.

* * *

1 : Série de frappes qu'on fait au kendo, seul, pour s'entraîner.

1' : chibi : me suis permis de changer. Allen n'est pas un blandinet, nom d'un chien ! ce mot est laid et il n'existe même pas !

2 : Depuis le temps que je rêve de mettre ça dans une de mes fics XD

Chibi : depuis le temps que je rêve de voir ça 0w0

* * *

Bêta-lectrice Chibi : Naru ne m'ayant pas donné le mot de la fin avec la fic, c'est moi qui le fait. Alors : Allen et Kanda sont très mécontents (et c'est rien de le dire, d'ailleurs à mon avis elle n'est pas là parce qu'elle fuit les tentatives de meurtre…) de la fin de l'histoire, les filles ont l'air plutôt satisfaites, et Lavi… est un cas désespéré. Et Komui a le beau rôle, mais je crois que ça n'étonnera personne ^w^Je vous remercie pour votre passage, Naru aussi, elle vous dit à la prochaine (sans préciser quand elle viendra) et vous demande de lui laisser une review ! (Moi aussi je demande : ça la motiverait peut-être à écrire plus et plus vite.)


End file.
